The Marauders: All Over Again
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: What if Harry had lived with Sirius? What if Draco hated his family? What if Neville was smarter than he looked? And…what if Ron was a werewolf? Warning: Abuse and swearing in later chapters. Pairing: HPHG/HP?, DMGW, RWPP, NLAG.
1. Chapter 1: Bouncing Baby Boys

**Chapter One**

**Location:** Godric's Hollow

**Date:** 31st October 1981*****

**Time:** 11:45 pm

* * *

_Sirius' POV _

When I arrived at Godric's Hollow, I couldn't believe the sight I saw. The Potter household was in _shambles_. The front door had been blasted off and there was no glass in the windows. Stepping over the threshold, I was greeted with a shocking sight. My best mate: James 'Prongs' Potter, lay dead on the floor, wandless. Voldemort obviously hadn't given him much time to defend himself, but then he wasn't very well known for that.

"Lily!" I gasped in realisation, before edging quickly around my best mate and thundering up the stairs. I was _pleading_ to any god that was listening that Lily was still alive and well.

I burst into the nursery: where the worst damage had been done. Half the rear and right wall had been blown off.

Lily, however, was lying on the floor, very, very, still. I knew she would never move again. My only hope was with Harry. I approached the cot and almost cried with relief as I saw his big, emerald green eyes – Lily's eyes – staring cautiously gazing up at me. He had blood running down his forehead. My godson had survived the Killing Curse…

I had to get him out of there fast. Dumbledore would most defiantly send someone to collect him and take him to the _Dursleys, _against Lily and James' wishes. And now, as I fired up my motorbike, I knew everyone would kill me.

_End Sirius' POV_

* * *

**Location:** Malfoy Manor

**Date:** 1st November 1981

**Time:** 3:16am

* * *

Naricissa Malfoy née Black paced back and forth – shushing her one and a half year old son Draco –in the living room of her new****** manor house. Her oldest sister (Bellatrix) had told her – in a tearful fit – that the Dark Lord had perished (something Naricissa herself was deeply grateful for) and now Bella, the LeStrange brothers and Naricissa's husband Lucius were on a search for him. Naricissa doubted they'd be fruitful.

"Mama?" The blonde turned to see her oldest son: two year old Michelle Romulus Malfoy, standing in the vast doorway, "Where's Papa?"

Naricissa smiled, Michelle thought the world of his father, and "Papa's gone out with Aunt Bella and Uncle Rhodolphus."

"But he'll be back soon, right?"

"Yes darling, he'll be back before dawn," Naricissa assured him, her voice barely more than a whisper, "Now go back to bed, Lina will take you."

Michelle pouted, but silently wandered after the elderly house elf. Naricissa sighed, and placed her youngest down on the sofa, brushing a pale blonde strand off of his forehead…

**The **fire roared and Naricissa looked up to see Lucius step out of the fireplace.

"Well, did you…"

"He's gone, there's no trace left of him…"

"Lucius, I'm sure he'll be back, sooner of la-"

"Shut up, you filthy whore!" Lucius snapped, slapping her across the face. That was followed by silence. Then Naricissa mumbled: "I'll just go take Draco to his room," while Lucius just stared at her…

And little did anyone know that Draco had heard all of it…

* * *

**Location:** St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

**Date:** 4th November 1981

**Time:** 11:30 am

* * *

Augusta Longbottom didn't cry for most things, but this was one time she did. Her son, Frank, and her daughter in law, Alice, were lying in the closed ward of St. Mungo's.

Bellatrix LeStrange had tortured the pair to near insanity, just to find out where her beloved 'Master' was. And it was all worthless. Because neither knew exactly what had happened.

"Ms. Longbottom, are you alright?" a young Healer – Andromeda Tonks, to be exact – asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, yes-"she sniffed "I'm fine. What about Neville?"

"He's fine, Ma'am, barely a scratch on him," Dromeda smiled, "Are you ready to take him home?"

"Yes, I am." Augusta made a vow in that moment: Neville would be a great man, just like his father…One day…

* * *

**Location:** The Burrow

**Date:** 7th November 1981

**Time:** 0:00 am

* * *

It had been seven days since Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived –defeated You – Know – Who and the Weasleys were _still _celebrating. Ron Weasley, the youngest son, was running after his older brothers, when he tripped over a tree root. As Ron struggled to get up, he heard a low growl.

The redhead spun round to see what _looked_ like a dog.

"N-Nice d-doggie." Ron stuttered, reaching out with his hand.

_That _was when the 'dog' attacked…

**Wow… Well, that's that story started. I can't promise quick updates, but I have a PLAN! So it shouldn't be**_** too**_** slow.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Shapshots

**Chapter Two – Snapshots**

**Location:** Just outside 12 Grimmuald Place

**Date:** 13th June 1987

**Time:** 14:02pm

* * *

"Hey Sirius! Watch this!" six year old Harry Potter called out. He was balancing on a high up wall on the way back from the park.

"Harry! Well done pup! But be careful!" the dog Animagi called out, juggling his second cousin as he did so.

"Tch! Be careful yourself Siri!" Nymphadora Tonks -Lupin – who preferred to be called by her former last name – shook her head and rescued to confused toddler out of his grasp. Tonks had married Sirius' long time friend (and Harry's honorary uncle) Remus Lupin, much to Sirius' chagrin, not long after graduating Hogwarts and becoming an Auroress. Despite Remus saying that he would just cause her pain, Tonks was stubborn and wouldn't let up.

Now they were married, had one bouncing two year old boy called Teddy and was expecting another any month now. Anyway, back to Harry:

Harry was as happy as any six **and a half** (he was extremely proud about that fact) year old could be. Well, as happy as anyone could be without any parents.

Sirius had raised Harry well, his fame hadn't gone to his head, and he knew a great deal about his parents, and that Lily was actually a _half-blood_, despite what Dumblydore would say when he ever bothered to visit. His pure black hair grew out in any which (which was, according to Sirius, completely normal for Potter men), he was unusually skinny for his age and had emerald green eyes – his mother's eyes. Harry laughed as Sirius pouted and muttered something about bloody women… All in all, it was an almost normal day…

* * *

**Location:** London Park

**Date:** 13th June 1987

**Time:** 16:36pm

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat on a rusty old swing in the Muggle park, watching all the happy families playing and laughing happily. Neville had never experienced those scenes, or maybe he did, but he couldn't remember.

Neville's parents were in the confined ward of St. Man-_Mungo's_, Neville always had trouble remembering that. In fact, Neville had trouble remembering lots of things. Places like this helped him think properly, and it didn't help that his family were trying to get him to show a bit of magic: his great uncle had even dropped him off of the third floor balcony (_thank Merlin he had bounced_). It was almost as if they were pressuring him to be 'good'… And Neville didn't really know how to react.

* * *

**Location:** The Library, The Malfoy's Scottish Family Manor.

**Date: **13th June 1987

**Time: **15:44pm

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat poring over a muggle encyclopaedia in the library of his family's Scottish Manor. It was very rare that Draco got to do things like nowadays, after being rushed off by his parents from one pureblood party to the next. It sickened him. Why in the world would people celebrate being 'pure of blood' he would never know.

"_There_ you are, I was beginning to wonder." Draco looked up to see his younger sister, little Cassiopeia, standing at the end of the aisle.

"What do you want?" he snapped, slamming the book shut and shoving it back on the shelf.

"No need to get so tetchy. Papa says that we're leaving in two hours and if we want one last Quidditch match before we have to get ready, we'd better hurry." Cass grinned, "Interested?"

"Why not, I need a life in between these daft parties."

* * *

**Location:** The Burrow

**Date:** 13th June 1987

**Time:** 17:36

* * *

"Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, Ginny! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed out to the garden. There was one lot of footfalls coming down the stairs.

_Oh Ron…_ She thought miserably. Molly Weasley's youngest son had very slowly sunk into the shadows in the last two years.

"Percy dear, is Ron's food ready?"

"Nearly Mam." Her third eldest called through from the kitchen. It was getting nearer the full moon and Ron needed more meat than normal.

Charlie plonked down in his seat opposite Bill and next to Ron. When Ron finally joined the table (he had seemed to take more time than normal) Charlie gave him a bright, authentic smile that Ron happily returned.

"Mum! Why's _Ron_ got more steak than us!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at his younger brother's plate.

"Fred…you _know_ why Ron needs more meat than you, so don't argue." Arthur Weasley sighed, glancing at the boy in question, who was just staring at his plate.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. Just because he's freaky like that doesn't mean he gets treated so special!" George pointed out, rather cruelly. Ron looked up, his eyes glowing amber.

"You want this food? Well here!" Ron chucked the food at the twins and stormed out the room…

* * *

**Wow! Sorry if this rambles a bit, it's just a bit of a filler chapter really. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Being Eleven

**Chapter Three - Being Eleven.**

**Location:** In the Hallway, _12 Grimmuald Place_, **London**

"Harrry! You've got a letter!" Sirius Black, the only _living _Lord of the House of Black, bellowed up the stairs.

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS AND BLOOD-TRATIORS, BE-SMIRCHING THE HONOUR OF THE BLACKS! OH HOW I WISH I WAS DEAD!"

"You _are_ dead, Mother dearest, now bloody hell shut up!" Sirius snapped back, flicking his wand to shut the curtain. Bloody irritating, she was.

"Sirius! Is it my Hogwarts letter?" ten year old Harry Potter asked, jumping up and down like a madman.

"Hmm, lets see… _Mr. H. Potter_: check. Hogwarts logo: check. Yep, pup, I'd say it is."

"Awesome! Can I write back?" Harry begged, emerald eyes shining.

"Fine, but don't take _too_ long or I might send you off the Durmstrang instead." Harry seemed to take the threat seriously, as he thundered back up the stairs and grabbed the nearest quill and parchment…

**

* * *

Location:** The Dining Room, _Malfoy Manor_, **Warwickshire **

Of course he'd get in," Lucius Malfoy sneered in disgust, "Every Malfoy has done." With that he turned from his pale, silent wife to his second son, who was clutching his letter. "You'll go into Slytherin, Draco, understand, like your brother. Do _not_ disgrace the Blacks or Malfoys by being like your filthy half-blooded cousin!"

Draco nodded mutely, "May I go tell Cassiopeia?" His father nodded impatiently.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Cassie!" Draco yelled up from the ground.

"What is it?" his little sister bellowed back, before jumping down out of their tree-house.

"I've got my letter."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I know."

**

* * *

Location:** Madame Long bottom's Office, _Longbottom Manor_, **Shropshire **

"Grandma." Neville Longbottom piped up, "My letter arrived."

"Excellent Neville, I'll write your reply for you, no need to worry."

"Yes Gran." Neville replied, though secretly he was _seething_. What was he? Last time he checked, he wasn't unable to _write_.

Neville frowned and threw himself on his bed, maybe that wasn't _fair_, but the boy couldn't stand being told what to do or being thought of as incompetent by his _own family_! Neville sighed and grabbed his coat.

**

* * *

Location: **Outside Madame Malkins, _Diagon Alley_, **London**

"So Harry, uh…I'm just going to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up…"

"It's okay Sirius." Harry assured his god-father. The Gringotts carts didn't agree with the Head of the Black Family.

Inside, Harry quickly attracted the attention of Madame Malkin:

"Ah, Harry m'dear, off to Hogwarts already?" the mauve dressed woman asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes I am, Madame." Harry replied, grinning like an idiot. Madame shook her head.

"Right, well, come through to the back, there's another young man getting fitted now."

Harry followed her through and saw a boy with pale blonde hair and archaic features. Definitely a Malfoy.

"Hey." The boy said glumly.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said boy grinned, "Who are you?"

"Draco…Malfoy." Draco spat his last name. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I'm like the rest of them – but I'm not!" Draco all but snarled; he hated it when people judged him.

"No no – I don't!" Harry assured the elder boy. Silence occurred. Then:

"What House do you hope to be in?" Draco asked

"Gryffindor, that's where my uncles and parents were…" Harry trailed off, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I say, who's that man outside?" Draco asked incredulously, pointing to Sirius, who was standing outside with two GIANT ice creams.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black."

"That's you done, Harry m'dear." Madame beat Draco into replying.

"Ah, well, see you at Platform 9 & ¾ then Draco."

"Definitely"

**

* * *

Location:** _In the Kitchen_, The Burrow, **St. Ottery-Catchpole.**

Arthur Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table of his family home. He was proud to say his family was completely normal. Well almost…

"Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley glanced up from his _Prophet_, to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he spluttered, standing almost immediately. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You haven't attended Hogwarts in years and you _still_ call me that?"

"Ah, um, s-sorry Albus," Mr. Weasley stuttered, quite flustered, "But, old habits die hard."

"Indeed, indeed. Now I was wondering if Molly might happen to be around."

"Um, yes, she's outside in the garden." Arthur stated, "Bu why?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "It is about your youngest son."

"What about him?"

"We would like to offer him a place in Hogwarts."

Outside the front door, Ronald Billius Weasley was dancing. He was going to HOGWARTS!

**Sorry it's took so long, school stuff.**

**ANYWAY, next chapter were going to Hogwarts! And the new Marayders are all meeting each other! And I've lost the memory stick which I keep everything on :(**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: We're going to Hogwarts!

**Chapter Four – We're going to Hogwarts!**

**Location:** The Burrow, **St. Ottery-Catchpole**

The Burrow was alive with activity. Everybody was getting ready for Hogwarts.

However, one Ron Weasley was stood by the door waiting for everyone to get going. He'd packed the night before, y'see, seeing as he was so eager to leave the place that was all but a _prison _to him.

"Mummy, _I_ want to go to Hogwarts!" Ron's younger sister, Ginny, whined continuously, badgering all her brothers to send her a gazillion letters when they got there, and to send back pictures of _everything_. She was very irritating. Ron shook himself out of his stupor, focusing on the main fact: He. Was. Going. To. HOGWARTS!

The red-head couldn't help but grin excitedly.

"Ron! Ron! Come _on_ or we're going to be late!" his mother exclaimed, all but dragging him by the ear into the car, while his father flung his trunk into the back. Funny how nearly everything (apart from the twins' pranks) ended up being his fault. Fred and George shuffled up, creating a gap between themselves and Ron.

But for some strange reason, that didn't bother the said boy.

**Location: **_Nearly at Platform 9 and 3/4, _Kings' Cross Station, **London**.

"C'mon Sirius, we're going to be late!"

The dog-animagus gave out his barking laughter at his godson's eagerness.

"Harry, it's only five to…"

"Exactly, and I told Draco that I'd share a compartment with him, and if we don't show up _soon_ he'll think I was joking!" Harry stressed, worrying for his new-found friend. Draco had written and told him the pressures of being a Malfoy, something Harry didn't have to worry about – what with Sirius coping wonderfully with everything.

Sirius didn't understand how Harry came to be friends with the Malfoy boy…but then Cissa _was_ his mother…

Both guardian and ward looked quickly to see if anyone was watching, then slid through the barrier that was the entrance to Platform nine and three-quarters.

The area was heaving with people: Purebloods standing refined and snottily above the rest, normal families hugging and crying, muggleborns gazing around the place in wonder. Harry saw a flash of Weasley red in the corner of his eye before he was engulfed by blonde bear hug.

"Jeezum Draco!" the dark-haired boy laughed, almost falling over.

"I thought you weren't coming." Draco almost whispered. Sirius gave out his bark-like laugh once more.

"I doubt that! He was practically dragging me out of the house!"

"It's not _my_ fault you drunk to much last night." Harry grumbled, glaring up at his father-figure. Draco stared at the pair in wonder. _So this is what it's like to have a father – or godfather, in this case – who actually cares _he thought sadly.

**Location:** Platform 9 & ¾, _Kings' Cross _Station, **London**

"…and remember to stay away from bullies, former Death Eater's children and gangs."

"Yes Gran." Neville sighed, before muttering some well memorised swears that he'd gotten from his dad's old journal.

"Now, get on the train – fast." His gran patted his head and left.

_Never one for __**nice**__ goodbyes, my Gran_. Neville thought dryly, before heaving himself onboard and lugging his case down the passageway.

_**Later…**_

"Neville?"

the boy glanced up to see _Draco Malfoy_ standing a doorway.

"Draco, good to see you again."

"Same mate." The blonde grinned back, "Wanna come in, there's only me and the famous fuzzball in here."

"I heard that!" a muffled voice called out

"Good!" Draco shouted back, attracting many weird stares, "So how about it?" he continued, turning back to Neville. The boy shrugged in a very non-committal way. It would be interesting to find out who the 'famous fuzzball' was.

"Great! C'mon, I'll help you with your trunk."

While Draco struggled to shove the trunk through the doorway, Neville got to meet _the_ Harry Potter. Neville didn't know what to expect…maybe a kid with an ego the size of Longbottom Manor _and growing_.

But Harry (a.k.a Fuzzball, as Draco had rechristened him) was the complete

opposite: he was friendly, if a little shy. Harry also had a nervous habit of ruffling his hair.

"Finally – done!" Draco puffed, flopping down on the seats opposite them, his normally pale face now slightly red and his hair slightly skew-whiff.

"Well you did say you'd help with the trunk." Harry pointed out dryly, barely containing his laughter.

"Exactly – _help_."

"So what house are you hopin' to be in?" Neville asked casually, to diffuse the argument.

"Gryffindor, the house of chivalry and honour – like m'dad!"

"Anything _but_ Slytherin."

"Can't blame you for th-"

"Excuse me?" The three boys turned to see a boy with red hair – Weasley red – and a bit of dirt on his nose. Draco stiffened slightly;

"Who are you?" He asked coldly, and Harry frowned at the sudden change of attitude.

The Weasley sighed in an annoyed way, "You're Draco, right?-" the blonde nodded "-listen then, I don't think this stupid rivalry is a good idea any more than you do, so can we try to be friends?"

Draco paused slightly, thinking it through. The Weasleys had proved themselves worthy for being generous and loving before this moment. When he was getting on the train for example; the Weasley twins had helped him with trunk, despite him being a Malfoy.

"Sure." He replied, reaching out his hand in acceptance. Ron grinned and took it… but a little bit of him couldn't help but wonder if Draco would still accept him if he knew what he, Ron, was.

"I'm Ron, just so y'know, Ron Weasley."

_**15 minutes later…**_

All four boys were chatting about Quidditch when a girl with bush-like hair opened the compartment door, asking:

"Has anyone seen a black cat anywhere? A girl named Padma's lost hers." She looked at each one of them earnestly. Harry stared right back, particularly at her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"No, sorry." Draco drawled as if it hurt him. The girl raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed.

"Hey…you're Harry Potter!"

"You've heard of me?" Harry gaped, and then remembered.

"Of course! You're in _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Greatest Wizards of the 20__th__ Century_! Don't you know? I'd of found out everything if it was me!" the girl paused for breath, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are the rest of you?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ron Weasley." The boy frowned, "And if you don't mind, I think you making Harry feel awkward, he's not something you can stare at, y'know."

Hermione blushed slightly, glaring at Ron before slamming the door and flouncing off.

"Top Harry Potter Stalker found in…just under ten minutes to Hogwarts." Neville announced mock seriously.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I not in it." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, if she's in Gryffindor, I'll eat a bogey bean!" Ron grinned. Harry shook his head, wondering _how_ he'd ended up with such mad friends.

"C'mon, we'd better get ready, seeing as we're nearly there."

**

* * *

That feels like such a crap chapter :(. Ah well, next chapter's the sorting! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting Shockers

**Chapter Five: Sorting Shockers.**

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmeade Station and all students dis-embarked the train in a flood.

"So what do we do with our trunks?" a first year asked their friend.

"Leave them, stupid." Michelle Malfoy growled to them, making both firsties jump. Michelle sneered at the pair before stalking off with Rica Zabini and William Goyle just behind him.

"Where's Draco?" Rica hissed in his ear.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him since we were at the station." Michelle muttered back to her.

Michelle was worried. Goyle's younger brother, Greg, and his ally Crabbe had sat with them along with Blaise Zabini, Rica's youngest brother. But Draco hadn't been seen! Although he _had_ heard a fizzy-haired mudblood (honestly, how could she possibly be a pureblood) ranting (in a very unseemly fashion) about four completely unreasonable boys, and one of them had (apparently) looked like a blonde ferret.

_Hmm, I've never really compared Draco to a ferret before…_

"Firs' yers over here! Firs' yers! Yeh alrigh' Harry?"

"Hey Hagrid!" the boy waved up, grinning.

"Blimey!" Draco, Ron and Neville yelped at his size. Harry laughed and tugged them all forward.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' yers? Mind yer step, now! Firs' yers follow me!"

As a collective group, they all followed Hagrid down to the docks.

"No more than four in a boat!" Hagrid called out to them, settling down in one.

_**Later**_(**A/N: I'm not gonna do the boat seen.**)

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville led the way up a grand flight of stairs.

At the top stood a dark-haired witch in emerald green robes. Harry knew she was Professor McGonagall (known by the Marauders as Minnie), Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. She had also been his dad's godmother.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Minnie said to them all, "Now, in a few moments you will go through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted in your houses-"

"Please – I'm a Malfoy! Just give me my badge, scarf and dorm number already!" Draco called out, earning a few laughs.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that is the _first time_ someone has ever received a detention before actually being sorted into their house." McGonagall scowled, before continuing smoothly with her talk:

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup…The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that, Minnie left.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train," a new voice started up, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everybody turned to see an Italian looking boy with curly hair and dark, almost black eyes.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Zabini…_Blaise _Zabini."

Ron snorted.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Zabini surveyed the werewolf, "I know who _you_ are, red hair and a hand me down robe. You _must _be a _Weasley_." Zabini turned back to Harry, "I'm sure you know that _some_ Wizarding families are **better** than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the **wrong** sort…_I _can help you there." And Blaise held out his hand.

Harry looked at his hand, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Before Zabini could turn to Draco, McGonagall had returned.

"We're ready for you now."

As Minnie led the way, the doors opened by themselves, leading into a room that Harry betted was the size of Draco's room.

"It's not really, the ceiling y'know, it's just enchanted, to look like the night sky." Harry heard Hermione whisper to the girl next to her, "I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"You mean you've actually read that book?" Draco hissed over his shoulder. Hermione blushed beet red, and shut up. The line walked through the gap between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. At the end, was an old, rickety stool and on the said stool was an old, war-torn hat.

When all the first years had gathered at the front of the Head table, the Hat's brim separated from the rest of it and it began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.__Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
_

You might belong in

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
_

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Hall burst into applause as the hat returned to its motionless state.

"So all we've got to do is try on a hat?" Ron growled lightly to Neville, "Fred said we had to battle a troll!"

McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a _long_ parchment.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your hat. Abbott, Hannah."

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward (to quote Minnie) and sat. The Hat was placed on her head and a moment later:

"HUFFLEFUFF!"

_**Later…about 5/10 minutes**_

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned.

"One bogie flavoured bean for Mr. Ronald Weasley then." Draco smirked.

"Shut up Drake."

_**Neville**_

"Longbottom, Neville."

I walked forward, shaking terribly. After everything Gran said, would I _still_ be a lion.

I sat on the stool and the hat drooped over my eyes

**Ahh…Neville Longbottom, I remember your father. Hufflepuff, correct?**

Neville nodded nervously _and it'd the same for me?_

**Gods no! I think Godric would have eaten me if I didn't put someone like you in **"GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped up off the seat and ran over to the table…forgetting the hat was still on my head.

_**End Neville**_

Draco watched amid the gales of laughter as Neville jogged to give the hat back to McGonagall. Admittedly he was laughing himself.

_All very useful blackmail…_

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called out, her lip curling in disgust. Draco approached the stool cautiously, lacking the swagger most Malfoys had.

The Slytherins almost burst into applause as the Hat covered his head.

**Well well, a **_**Malfoy**_**. Hmm…most unusual…you are not like your father or ancestors…** "GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence filled the hall. A _Malfoy_ in _Gryffindor_, most people couldn't comprehend it! Most people didn't _want _to believe.

Michelle Malfoy was at a complete loss of words. His mouth hung open in a most unattractive – and undignified – way.

What would they're father say?

And it was worse when someone started clapping.

_**Draco**_

Nev rose up and clapped while I stood in front of the rickety stool, unsure. The Slytherins weren't happy, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were shocked, and most of Gryffindor were speechless.

"Mr. Malfoy."

I looked up to see McGonagall.

"I think you'd better sit down, if the sorting is to continue."

I nodded and walked down the dais to sit next to Nev.

"Nev, sit down – _now!_"

_**End Draco**_

Harry grinned as Draco was sorted into Gryffindor. Any minute now it'd be his turn,

There was 'Moon', 'Patil' then another 'Patil', 'Parkinson, Pansy' and finally:

"Potter, Harry."

_**Harry**_

I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the hat, listening to the whispers of who I was and shiz.

"Did she say _Potter_?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

_Yeah, the Harry Potter, the one who defeated old Moldy Voldy and blah blah blah_

**Well, you don't seem to think about things so seriously**

_Jeezum don't do that!_

**Sorry, so where to put you…**

_Gryffindor_

**Really?**

_Yeah, it's where my parents were…_

**Hmm…Very well** "GRYFFINDOR!"

_**End Harry**_

_**Ron**_

All of Gryffindor exploded in cheers as Harry was sorted. I couldn't help but smile, wondering if they'd be the same for me…

"Weasley, Ronald."

I started sweating slightly as the hat went over my head.

**Ah-ha! The second werewolf under my brim in fifty years! **

_The second?_

**Yes, the second…Now, you're a Weasley…hmm, interesting…** **a thirst to prove yourself to your family… and to be **_**normal**_**, hmm…**"**GRYFFINDOR!**"

I smiled happily as I joined my friends and brothers."

_**End Ron**_

"Well done, Ron!" Percy the Prefect exclaimed pompously as Zabini was made a Slytherin.

"Yeah, well done mate." Draco smiled, clapping Ron on the back.

Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

"I have only four words to say: Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak." And with those words, the feast appeared. As everyone dug in, Neville turned to Harry,

"Hey, Fuzzball, who's that greasy git talking to Professor Quirell?"

"Snivellus Snape, the slime-ball." Harry all but spat, making Hermione turn, shocked.

"You can't call a teacher _that_!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Prey tell us why not?"

* * *

_Dear Sirius, Uncle Moony and Aunty Tonks (if your there),_

_I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! I'm so excited! D'you think Mum and Dad would be happy? Well, I reckon Dad would be…_

_Draco's in Gryffindor to! So Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom! Oh, and Aunt Nymphadora (ha-ha, you can't hit me!) I, Harry Potter the Second, am in love! _

_It's true! Sirius, your lovely future goddaughter in law is – drum roll please - one Hermione Granger! She's Muggleborn and in Gryffindor, she has lovely eyes and is incredibly smart! The only thing is she now officially hates my guts! Oh well, it's only a minor setback. _

_Love,_

_Harry._

_P.S: Can Draco come home with us at Christmas?_

_To the robots I once called Mother and Father,_

_I know I'll get a Howler tomorrow, but I really don't care. I'd hate to be a Slytherin, Muggle-hating idiot. Like the pair of you are, because _

_Malfoys __**aren't**__ the best, _

_Malfoys __**aren't**__ pure and _

_Malfoys__** aren't**__ untouchable! _

_So __**HA!**_

_And I feel sorry of Cassiopeia, having to stay there with you two stuffing all that pureblood crap down her lug hole!_

_I hate your guts._

_The boy who was once your son, _

_Draco_

_P.S: I'm not coming home for Christmas: I'm going to Cousin Sirius'_

_Dear Mum, Dad, Ginny, Bill and Charlie,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! I'm so happy! I've even got three new friends! Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (and before you ask Dad, he's nothing like the rest) and Neville Longbottom, whose technically my third cousin (right?)_

_Full Moon's soon, but don't worry – I have the world's most brilliant excuse ever! _

_The twins are already wrecking havoc as usual Gin, and Percy's being a snotty prefect, and don't huff about it Mum!_

_Ron_

_Dear Gran,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! _

_And I've made friends! _

_Can you tell Mum and Dad for me?_

_Love Neville. _

* * *

**Hehe, sorry this took so long, blame writer's block :(****. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Animagi

**Chapter Six – Animagi**

Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express before turning around and waving to Mrs. Weasley.

"C'mon, let's go and find the others." He muttered to Ron.

"Yeah, lets, so we get away from the Twins." Ron joked poorly. Draco snorted before saying 'and you call yourself the third cousin of a Marauder!' before picking up his trunk (needless to say he was stronger than he was when he had been eleven).

"Isn't your sister starting this year?" Ron asked dryly, dodging a group of first years.

"Yeh, unfortunately. Another bloody Malfoy."

"I thought you still were one."

"In nothing but name, I'm stilling waiting for Dad to disown me!" Draco laughed. Ron thought it was a shame he was gonna up disowned no matter what he did.

"Anyways, what do you think Fuzzball will say when he finds out we spent half the holiday with Granger?" Ron mock-drawled, changing the subject.

"Probably release the famous Evans/Potter temper…then ask if we saw her in the shower…" Draco guessed grinning.

"Yeh, so did ya?"

The pair turned to see Harry 'Prongslet' Potter looking tall, tanned and wearing square glasses.

"France did you some good then." Ron remarked.

"Yeah, Granny was mortified when saw how skinny I was!" Harry chuckled, remembering how Granny Melania had yelled at Sirius for nearly three hours straight.

"Hehe, where are you and Nev?"

"Oh…umm…this way, Mssrs. Draco and Ronald!"

* * *

_**Later**_

When the three Mini-Marauders entered the compartment, however, they weren't so happy. Harry chucked an empty Butterbeer bottle against the wall and kicked Hedwig's (empty) cage. Draco was snarling, ignoring everyone else while Ron was trying his best not to go 'werewolf' on them all.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Neville questioned, looking up from his _Daily Prophet_.

"Zabini happened, that's what." Ron snarled, his eyes practically _glowing_ amber, "He was attacking Gin, and Tori Greengrass!"

"_Astoria?_" Neville gapped. Tori Greengrass had proved herself to be a ferocious dueller, even if her only opponent had been Lockhart.

"Yeah, the bastard." Harry spat fuming.

"Whoa whoa whoa, is Prongslet getting protective over _Tori Greengrass_? We'll have to tell Granger about this development, she'll be river dancing in the Great Hall!" Ron exclaimed, pretending to faint against his seat. Everyone was confused about the quick change of emotion…well, everyone except Neville, who'd read somewhere that right before and right after the full moon, werewolves had bigger mood-swings than most girls did ever did.

"Er…_right_…anyway – whose he?" Draco stumbled over his words, pointing to the shabbily dressed man in the corner of the compartment.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Neville answered at the same time Harry replied _'_Uncle Moony'.

"You know everything! How is it you know everything?" Draco exclaimed at Neville, before turning to Harry and asking: "And how the hell do you know?"

"He's my honorary uncle." The dark haired boy muttered softly, before nicking Neville's _Prophet_. Neville frowned, before giving Lupin a suspicious glance.

"Do you think he's actually asleep?" Neville asked the group anxiously.

"Seems to be, why?"

"We need to talk about _you–know–what_." Neville gave them all a _look_. Harry nodded in understanding; and kicked the door shut. Ron groaned.

"Guys, really, you don't need to do this…"

"Ron, you ain't gonna stop us. It was decided last year – actually, two years to this day…" Draco rambled senselessly.

Ron sighed resignedly, remembering oh-too-well what had happened last year…

_**Flashback**_

_Ron was flicking through his Transfiguration book, looking for the 'turn animal into a goblet' page (well, he had missed that lesson because of the full moon). When he found it pointed his wand at Hedwig (Harry's very snobby owl). The white owl _had_ turned into a goblet…but what should have been the base were still claws._

"_Dammit." He grumbled, reversing it._

"_Ron." _

_The red-head turned to see Harry, Draco and Nev standing in the doorway._

"_Hey Guys"_

"_Ron, we know…"_

"_Know what?"_

"_About…about your 'furry little problem'…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So, what did everyone find?" Harry asked, rummaging in his bag.

"Well, I did some-"

"Research." Harry, Ron and Draco chimed together, grinning at Neville's obviousness.

"And found out about this potion. It isn't too difficult – you could finish it by October Drake - and then you drink it, so you get a vision of you animal." Neville continued, scowling at his friends.

"Yeh, but how do you _Transform_?" Draco protested.

"And this is where I come in!" Harry announced, "Sirius said it's hard, so he gave me _this_." Harry pulled out a thick-ish (**A/N: **think of the 3rd Harry Potter Book) leather bound book that had _The Marauders' Guide to Animagi and Pranking in General_ stamped on it in sliver.

"It's got all the spells you need to transform." Harry explained eagerly as Neville passed the book to Draco, "But I reckon it'd take longer than the potion, but if we get the potion done before Christmas, we should have cracked it by May."

"Great, including all the bloody homework we're gonna get from Snape and you're fails trying to get Granger to go out with you, its gonna be an eventful year – _again_." Draco drawled dryly.

"Anyway, did y'all hear about the Cannons?" Neville asked them all with a sly grin on his face. The Cannons were, after all, one of Ron's weak points.

After an argument, too many Chocolate Frogs and Granger coming for a visit, the train began to slow down.

"We're stopping, why are we stopping?" Neville demanded, standing up and stalking over to the window.

"I dunno, are we there yet?"

"Can't be…" Draco frowned, "It's too early…"

Harry opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Everyone was piling out. Harry heard a short scream before Ron pulled him back into their compartment.

"What the hell Ron!" he yelped, tripping over bags.

"It's too cold." The red-head hissed, one of his eyes amber-yellow.

"Huh?" Harry hissed back before the door slid opened again.

A clawed hand slid around the door, followed by a hooded figure. Harry scowled.

"Seriously, Zabini, if you think that's gonna sca-" Harry jolted in mid sentence before dropping down to the floor, shaking.

"Prongs!" the others all yelped, swarming around him.

'_…'_

_Remus_

"Prongs!"

I jerked out of my slumber to see Harry on the floor…and a _Dementor_ in the doorway!

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I roared. The Dementor was blasted away by my cheetah Patronus.

"What happened?" I asked the other three.

"R-Ron pulled h-him b-back in. T-Then the D-D-Dement-tor c-came i-in." The blonde one – Draco – stuttered, looking faint himself. I 'Hmmm'-ed and fished out some of the Honeydukes chocolate Tonks had packed out of my bag.

_End Remus_

_Snap!_

Harry jerked back into reality.

"Harry!" Everyone (minus Remus) cried out.

"Wha h'ppend." Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"A bloody Dementor Harry, that's what happened!" Ron snapped, "I knew something wasn't bloody right!"

_Harry_

I caught Remus' eye and he nodded.

"Here, eat this." Moony handed out broken up chocolate. Everyone took a piece. Draco nicked the biggest one (he's got a weird obsession with chocolate) while Neville settled for the smallest.

"Wha's a Dementor?" I asked Remus, struggling to sit up in my seat.

"A guard to Azkaban." He replied darkly. "What they're doing on the train I have no clue." Remus gave me a worried look.

"I'm going to go talk to the driver, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Moony – you worry too much, its giving you grey hair." I grumbled.

"Cheeky Brat."

_End Harry_

* * *

_**Later**_

The Four Marauders were sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, eating their desserts with great gusto and earning disgusted looks from their female counterpart: Granger, Ginny, Pansy Parkinson and Tori (the last two were both Ravenclaws) at the other end.

When everyone had finished, Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he boomed cheerfully. "Now, may I introduce to you your new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor: Remus Lupin!"

Every house gave a HUGE round of applause, anyone had to be better than Lockhart.

"Psst! Potter! Potter!"

Harry glanced around to see the actual Zabini's sneering face.

"Is it true that you fainted?" he questioned nastily, "I mean – you _actually fainted_?"

"F off Zabini." Draco hissed.

"How'd _he_ find out?" Harry muttered to the others

"Thinks about it, Mini-Morts know things." Ron joked, before returning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"…and on a final note, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, given to today's escape of the convict Peter Pettigrew."

Gasps echoed around the room. Harry sat bolt upright, turning very pale.

"I advise you all not the yet on the wrong side of the Dementors, for they can turn very nasty in their own accord. Now, off bed.

* * *

**There we go! Now, I'm wondering if anyone has any ideas for Neville's Animagus. I've got Harry's and Draco's, but I'm clueless of Neville's! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ferret & The Weaslette

**Chapter Seven – The Ferret and The Weaslette **

Draco stuffed the Cloak into his bag as he stalked down the corridor. It had been two weeks since the start of term and well…Harry wasn't doing so well. He had explained, shakily, about Pettigrew…

"_He…he betrayed my parents." _Harry had told them slowly_, "On… on Voldemort's orders." _

Draco shivered, wondering how somebody could betray two people who had trusted them with their _lives_ so easily. Well… he _did_ know his father…Draco flexed his shoulder cautiously.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see the blazing copper-y red hair of Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger (and only) sister.

"What d'you wants Ginny?" Draco asked quietly.

"Give this to Ron will you, it's the food Mum sent." Ginny spoke cruel and bitterly like it was whenever she spoke to Draco. It had started last year, after Lucius slipped the red-head Voldemort's old diary. Draco had had to sit through hours of rants and sickening cracks of fist against skin. At any rate, Ginny hated the Malfoy children.

"Of course Your Majesty." Draco replied curtly, fake bowing. Ginny looked at him with a poker-face.

"What's in the bag?" she asked demandingly.

"…Books, what else? We _are_ at school y'know."

"Yeah, But you, Harry, Nev and He are ne free periods until last lesson." Ginny countered.

"Doesn't mean you can't carry books around." Draco snapped defensively. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You're up to something, Malfoy, and I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

**Meh, this is short – but it's only filler! It's basically showing the relationship between Draco and Ginny.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons and Love

**Chapter Eight – Lessons and Love**

Neville Harfang Longbottom was exhausted. He had been up at the crack of dawn trying to find a good place for the Marauders to practise their Animagi, with little success. Draco hadn't even finished the potion yet!

"…eville…NEVILLE!" Said boy jerked awake to see the amused face of the beauty that was Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria had rich brown hair that was (today) curled messily to her shoulders. Her side fringe reached her (perfect) eyebrows, under which were her (stunning) stormy grey eyes. Tori's nose was perfect, her Cupid's bow lips shone light pink and her tanned skin seemed to glow.

"Urr…umm Yes Tori?" Neville stumbled out, clearly disarmed. Astoria smiled softly.

"You were snoring," she told him gently, then frowned, "and your friends have arrived."

Neville frowned. They couldn't be; it was too quiet. Well it was until he heard the _clang_ of Granger's goblet and the all too familiar:

"For the _last_ time Potter, _no I will not go out with you_."

"Oh yeah, they're here." Neville said cockily, grinning at Astoria, who was scowling.

"_Why_ do you hang around with them Neville?" she asked quietly, "You're nothing _like_ them!" She gave him _look_.

"That's not entirely true Tori, I am like them, and you just don't really see that part very much." Neville grinned at her again, "Or you just block it out to much."

Astoria laughed again, "Of course, Neville, believe what you want, I'm not likeevery other girl who's been fawning over you since your first year."

"Well if you are, you're good at hiding it." Neville quipped back, smirking.

-**:**-

Ronald Weasley (more commonly known as Ron), watched with Draco and Nev

as Harry flirted with Granger... shame to say he was failing miserably.

"When will he figure out that he should just leave her alone?" a female voice

asked from behind the three. It was Pansy Parkinson, the latest addition to

Granger's posse.

"Merlin knows." Draco replied, watching as Granger pulled out her wand. Both Draco and Pansy had known each other _before_ Hogwarts (and both of them had broken their families tradition of being in Slytherin), so got on better than most Ravenclaw girls did with the Marauders.

"Well let's hope it's soon. I think McGonagall's getting sick of Potter getting hexed." Pansy commented dryly, before flouncing back over to Granger.

"All right yeh lot!" Hagrid boomed cheerfully, appearing out from his hut, "I got a great lesson fer yers!" he beamed at them, "follow me!"

Hagrid led them round the back of his hut, and along the edge of the Forest. Soon enough they came to a paddock with a stone wall around it.

"Righ' if ye all turn to page two 'undred an' thirteen while I go-"

"How are we supposed to open our books?" Zabini drawled, holding his book by the end of the rope he'd tied around it.

"Well yer stroke the spines don't ye." Hagrid said very matter of factly, before wandering off to the other end of the paddock.

"This place is going to the dogs." Zabini said confidently just as Hagrid was out of earshot, "Wait till my mother hears about this."

"Yeah well that's what you always do, ain't it Zabini," Ron spat bitterly, "Run to mummy when things don't go your way."

Zabini puffed up while every non-Slytherin laughed, "Very funny _Weasel_, but tell me, is _your_ mother really that fat – or is the picture just distorted?" with that, Zabini brandished the photo of the Weasleys that had been in the _Daily Prophet_ at the beginning of the summer. Before the Marauders could react, Lavender squealed in excitement.

The group turned and saw an animal with a bird's head and wings with a horse's body.

"What the hell's _that_ Hagrid?" Ron asked, stunned.

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." Hagrid said, beaming, "Very proud creatures, Hippogriffs, and if yeh rude to a Hippogriff...it may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid looked at them in a rare moment of seriousness, before beaming again, "Now, who wants to come say hello?"

There was a loud shuffling noise as the whole class moved back. Well, nearly...

"Well done, Harry; well volunteered."

_Harry_

I looked behind me to see _everyone_ at least ten feet away from me.

"Well, come on Harry."

I followed Hagrid over to the Hippogriff.

"Righ' then Harry, jest give Buckbeak a bow, make it nice an' low thoug'. An if he don't bow back...well, we'll get to that when it happens..."

I frowned, but did as he told me. The Hippogriff, I mean, _Buckbeak_, squawked and flapped his wings.

"Back off Harry, back off!" Hagrid hissed. I started to move back, stepping on a twig. Buckbeak bristled, looking in my direction

"Stay still, stay very still."

I heard myself begin to breathe very heavily. Buckbeak glared at me with his orange eyes before bowing his head to his knees.

"Well done Harry..." Hagrid boomed cheerfully. I grinned shakily.

"Yeh can go say hello now." I started; looking at Hagrid with a: _you can't be serious_ look. He beamed at me again, so I walked up to Buckbeak. The Hippogriff seemed to sniff my hand before nudging it with his beak, letting me stroke him.

"Very well done Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed again. He had this gleam in his eye, which meant trouble.

"He might even let yeh ride him now!" See what I mean?

"W-What?" I asked as he heaved me up onto Buckbeak's back, only giving me this piece of advice:

"Don't pull out an of his feathers – 'e won't thank you for that!"

Brilliant.

Hagrid slapped Buckbeak and the Hippogriff reared before running to take off. I grabbed hold of the feathers on his neck and clung on for dear life.

After a while, I got used to the whole thing. Buckbeak soared around the school, zigzagging through the towers. I started to relax as Buckbeak glided over to the Black Lake, letting one of his claws skim the water.

"Wahhoooo!" I yelled, spreading my arms out wide, "Wahooo– whoa!" I yelped as Buckbeak lifted back into the air.

_End Harry_

Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak flew down, galloping as he landed. The whole class (minus the obvious) cheered out as he landed.

"Cor that was wicked Harry!" Draco yelled over as he, Ron and Neville ran to their friend.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid boomed out, setting Harry back on the ground, "And well done Buckbeak!" he threw the Hippogriff a dead ferret. The boys were laughing and ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hehe...so, how d'yeh think am doin, on ma firs' day."

"Brilliant." All four boys chimed

"_Professor._" Neville added jokingly. Hagrid grinned sheepishly.

Zabini shoved through the crowd of Gryffindors and pranced over to group.

"You're not dangerous at all," he sneered, looking unimpressed at Buckbeak, "Are you, you great big brute."

"Zabini – no..." Hagrid trembled, watching in horror as Buckbeak reared and brought his front claw down on Zabini's arm that he'd put up in self defence. Panic seemed to spread through the class, many girls screamed and shied away.

Hagrid threw himself in Buckbeak's way to stop him trampling on Zabini.

"Ahh, it's killed me!" Zabini wailed, clinging onto his arm as if it would drop off. "D-Don't w-worry, i-it's just a scratch..." Hagrid said shakily

"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey!" Granger instructed, striding over to him, glaring. Hagrid hesitated, before nodding in agreement.

"I'm the teacher, I'll take him." He scooped Zabini up and started to walk back to the castle.

"Class dismissed!" he called back over the noise of the Slytherins yelling abuse at him.

"Zabini's an absolute git." Ron said matter of factly.

**-:-**

The class (minus one) lined up outside the Defence classroom, slightly shaken by what had happened in the former class. They were all wondering what their new Professor would be like.

"Uncle Moony's the best." Harry said confidently to his friends, leaning casually against the wall and catching the attention of Lavender Brown.

"Oh really?" Draco challenged, mimicking Harry's actions.

"Course, he's the one who taught me self defence." The raven haired boy shrugged, before smirking and winking at Lavender, who blushed and giggled.

The door opened and Lupin stepped out, addressing them all:

"Can you go in and stand at the back of the classroom please?"

The class was confused. Quirrel had been scared senseless by them and Lockhart had been too caught up in himself. A teacher being polite to them was..._different_ to say the least. But they did as he asked.

In the classroom the desks had been pushed back and a cupboard in the centre of the room. Lupin strode over to his desk and summoned the register. It went smoothly until the end.

"Blaise Zabini."

Silence. Lupin raised his head.

"Where is Mr. Zabini?"

"He's in the Hospital wing _sir_," Neville called out, "Complaining about a scratch." The Gryffindors sniggered while the Slytherins looked scandalised. Lupin gave a well concealed smirk.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Now then, who can tell what's in the cupboard?"

* * *

**And I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but I had homework: IN THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! :O. Please reveiw**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm a WHAT!

**Chapter Nine – I'm a WHAT? **

Draco poked his head out of the door, looked around, then ducked back into the dorm. He turned to his three friends, who were looking at him expectantly.

"I can't hear anything downstairs, so if we're quick: no one will catch us."

The other three nodded. Harry warded the door, Neville drew out the goblets and Ron pulled down the Cloak that had been hiding the cauldron full of Animagus Revalamini Potion.

"You do realise what this means now though." Ron said cautiously.

"Yep." Harry grinned

"No goin' back." Draco confirmed, looking slightly more sombre than Harry.

"B-But are you s-sure." Ron pestered. He'd been feeling wary ever since lunch, when Draco had gleefully informed them that the potion was complete.

"Positive, Ron, we're your friends, we're not going to make you suffer on your own." Neville said, pouring the potion into the goblets.

"Yeah, it's the Marauder Honour." Harry said rapidly. The other three looked at him like he'd had too much Coke.

"_Marauder Honour_?" they all asked incredulously.

"Yeah: Serve Detention, Annoy Minnie, and Get the Girls."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "_Get the Girls_?"

"Sirius added that bit."

"Oh."

Ron growled at the stalling, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Aye Aye, Grumpy Guts." Harry replied, "Do we need anything else, or can we just drink it?" he asked Neville, who in turn looked at their splattered potions book.

"Say here we need a drop of blood each, or we'll just faint."

"Brilliant." Draco muttered, rolling his sleeve back and getting out his Malfoy knife, "D'you want me to go first?"

"Sure." Neville said, looking quite fazed. Draco slashed down on his wrist, barely wincing, and watched as his blood dripped into the goblet, turning the potion a dark green.

"Slytherin green," he sneered, "lovely." He scooped up the goblet and said: "Cheers."

_Draco_

I swallowed the potion and instantly felt light-headed.

"Whoa," I breathed faintly, before crumpling down.

_I smelled fresh pine trees and crisp snow. I was running through a forest, on four legs. I didn't seem to be getting tired, even though I was running well over ten miles an hour. _

_I came to an iced over lake; I could see foggy breath as I collapsed. I leaned down to the gap in the ice and saw a wolf, a grey one._

"Draco! Draco man – wake up!"

_End Draco_

Ron felt a sense of relief as Draco was awakened.

"So." Harry started impatiently, "What are you?"

Draco blinked

"Urr, a grey wolf...I think..."

Harry grinned.

"My turn then."

It's exactly the same as Draco did, but Harry's potion turns a brilliant gold.

"Cool." Was all the four boys could manage. Harry grabbed his goblet and down in one, before crumpling against his bedpost, not unlike what Draco had done.

_Harry_

_I was stood on a high hill, looking out onto the forest. Surrounding me were does and fawns...well, the does could've been hinds but y'know. _

_I heard gunshots in the not-so-distant distance. The herd scattered. _

_End Harry _

Harry jerked back into reality on the dorm's floor, his three friends surrounding him.

"Well?" they all asked. Harry frowned, and then grinned in excitement.

"A stag! A proper stag – like me dad!" he staggered to his feet before falling back onto his bed. The others rolled their eyes, used to Harry's behaviour.

"Your turn now Nev."

_Neville_

I nodded. Now or Never, I guess.

I raised the goblet (now filled with indigo-blue liquid) and downed it in one.

_I was sniffing round the ground, following a specific scent. My tail was waving in the air behind me. I was concentrating so hard I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into something shiny. I looked up to see a Bulldog's face looking back at me. _

I felt my eyelids flutter open and saw Harry sitting childishly on his bed.

"Well?" he asked, bouncing up and down. I rubbed my head and smirked scarily like Dray.

"An American Bulldog."

Draco raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, it's too big to be a normal one."

_End Neville_

The four Marauders (even Ron) all grinned at each other. They were on their way to becoming bigger and better than their predecessors.

**And I'm back baby! This took **_**forever**_** to write but hey – it's done now! And thank you phantombrick for the suggestion of an American Bulldog for Neville! Please Review! **

_**Moony. x**_


	10. Dear Faithful Readers

_**Dear Faithful Readers; **_

**I'm so so so so **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated this in MONTHS, but I find it really hard to write this now. **

**Unfortunately, I'm **_**not**_** putting this up for adoption, because I may eventually re-visit it. **

**Bt it will stay up because it's rude to delete everyone's reviews. **

**In the hopes that you won't kill me, I am writing up two new fics:**

_Honey Stark vs. The Wizarding World_

**(a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover) **

_Shades of Grey _

**(A Harry Potter fic with a Fem!Draco) **

**Again, I am **_**SO **_**sorry for this.**

_Moony xx_


End file.
